


不完美情人

by BourbonBunny



Category: Detective Conan, 名探偵コナン
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonBunny/pseuds/BourbonBunny





	不完美情人

发现这个事实的时候，一切都已经来不及了。赤井向来引以为傲的自制力功亏一篑，在这种紧要关头，他脑海里出现的第一个也是唯一一个念头，竟是：降谷零可真是个诱物。  
他阴茎的头部还卡在降谷的小穴里，正欲往更深处顶去，那里开了一个小口，比小穴更湿热、更紧致，小口周围的软肉像吸口一样攀附着他的龟头，促使他狠狠地研磨着，让小口打得更开。  
赤井的信息素肆无忌惮地释放着，浓郁而清冽的酒味将整个房间包围，他们好像就醉在了这里，降谷全身上下的毛孔都张开了，贪婪地呼吸着，吞咽着威士忌的味道，然后融到血管里，流遍全身。本能使他的穴口张开，然后又猛地收紧，一寸一寸地埋没了男人的阴茎，等到了最深处的时候，自己的身体早已蓄势待发，打开了那个最为私密的地方。  
已经处在这种情况下的时候，赤井的大脑好歹还正常运转着。他用三秒中思考了一下现在是什么情况——降谷所表现出来的性征一直是Beta，可是这个隐藏在后穴中的小口，是Omega才有的生殖腔。  
但当他想更进一步思考的时候，只感觉他的阴茎被大力夹了一下，他身下的人用泛着水光的眼睛看着他，嘴角和舌尖还沾着他的精液，挑衅地说：“赤井，不敢进来了吗？”  
那副狡黠的模样仿佛在说：没想到吧，我是个omega，骗过了所有人呢。  
理智的线“啪”的一声断了。赤井突然发力，顶到了生殖腔内部，那处仿佛和他的阴茎是天生契合的，大小形状正好，他的龟头被无数针尖刺激着，慢慢膨胀，这样的快感是从未出现过的，而赤井也知道，自己要成结了——也就是要标记降谷了。  
而成结显然对于omega来说是痛苦的过程。先前的快感渐渐地被疼痛所取代，他不清醒的脑袋也在这一刻突然醒了过来，他意识到即将要发生的事实，这一刻自尊、傲慢或是以往一切表现在赤井面前的样子都不重要了，他看不见自己的脸，只知道那一定是一张充满了惊恐、慌乱与泪水的脸。  
不要这样，不要标记我——他听见自己微弱而沙哑的声音，好似蚊蚋，已然无法撼动身上这个强壮的男人了。  
等到精液全数灌进了腔内，他们紧绷的身体才脱下力来，降谷隐藏在重重抑制剂中的信息素终于冒了出来，那已经是带上了威士忌酒味的柑橘了。

不知是不是突然放松下来的缘故，那晚所有人都喝高了。虽然以赤井或降谷任何一方的酒量都不至于喝醉，但总归有点上头，把各方的人安排好代驾送回去之后，只剩下他们两人了。再续一杯的邀请是赤井提出来的，他本无意与降谷交恶，甚至还非常欣赏他，但没想到的是向来心直口快咄咄逼人的降谷竟然不假思索地接受了这个邀请，还说他家里收藏了一瓶好酒，一直没空喝，现在终于结束了一切，可以好好品尝了。  
如果两人之中有谁的脑子还是清醒着的话，都可以避免即将发生的一切。去降谷家也好，在月色下喝酒也好，说了一些平时根本不可能说出口的话也好，仅只是因为赤井或降谷都自信地认为“我一定没醉”而无意识地活动着，那么将酒一饮而尽之后接吻，缠在一起做爱，再进行标记的话，也就无可避免地发生了。  
在医院走廊里坐着的赤井揉了揉眉心，诊室内属于他的omega的气息正透过房门传出来，一丝丝地钻进他的鼻子里，这让他的大脑清醒了一些。据说标记之后的AO会在一段时间内相当依赖对方的气味，赤井本以为那只是一些意志不坚定的人才会做出来的举动罢了，没想到在自己身上灵验了。  
自从在床上闻到了降谷一直遮掩着的信息素味道之后，那浸了酒的柑橘味便时时刻刻吸引着他。他接下降谷无力地踹过来的脚，将自己的阴茎顺势拔了出来，还留意了一下降谷紧缩的穴口，刚刚灌进去的满满的精液好像已被尽数吸收了，除了抽出来时牵连的粘液，竟没有一滴流出来。  
事实就是，降谷零是一个伪装beta多年的omega，而自己不但与他上床，还标记了他，甚至还在生殖腔内射精了——就是这样一个环环相扣的事实，一切发生的都是那么顺理成章，顺利得让人不敢相信。从降谷的角度而言，自己不过是一个十恶不赦的混蛋，有什么理由躺在身下大开双腿呢？  
而降谷只是脱力地躺在床上，良久之后，才憋出一句话，“我要杀了你。”  
然而无可避免的事实是，他正在贪婪地汲取着男人身上散发出来的，令他沉醉的威士忌酒味。

降谷拿着医生刚刚开具出来的急效避孕药，放在了桌上，让对面的男人看得清楚了些。  
“听好，”他的双手撑在了桌上，以一个绝对权威的谈判姿势说道，“我不要求你对我负责些什么，我只希望你不要把这件事说出去——我是Omega的这件事。”  
“我不会说什么的，不过，被发现也只是早晚的事情。”赤井回道。“毕竟，气味是无法改变的东西。”  
抑制剂再怎么掩盖，也只是把omega的气味遮住罢了，如果已经被alpha标记了的话，属于alpha的味道是无法遮住的。要用什么理由才能说服身边的人，向来是beta的降谷身上出现了自己的信息素气味呢？  
一时两人都没有说话。  
多么荒唐的场面，昨天两人还见面不打招呼，今天已经是一起去产科的关系了。就算是借一百个胆子，也没人敢相信现如今的场景。  
“无论是何种理由，我都能理解你不想披露自己身为omega的身份，昨天是我的失误，我会和你一起想办法的。”赤井说，同时他观察着降谷低垂的脸上隐藏着的表情，向来咄咄逼人的他此时完全没有了任何强势的气息，像只受伤的猫一样，静静地呆在那里。他的头顶毛绒绒的，午间光线柔和地包围着他，散发着一圈淡黄色的柔光。他又闻到一股缠绵的味道，飘飘然钻进了鼻子里。  
然后他鬼使神差地伸出了手，揉了揉他的头顶，金色的发丝穿过他手指的触感让他短暂地怔住了。  
啊啊，就好像回到了卧底的那段时期，波本发尖劣质洗发水的气味也如此香甜，回想起来，那柑橘味竟然和此时如出一辙。那时波本靠在他肩头陷入昏迷的时候，那股气味就悄悄地跑了出来，他还在为不设防备的波本感到惊奇的时候，身体就已经不由自主地起了反应。  
赤井有一个大胆的猜测，如果那猜测成立的话，将会颠覆以往对降谷认知的所有。  
降谷说：“那么，作为我的alpha，我要和你约法三章。第一，在任何情况下，不要事先说出我的身份；第二，和我在一起的时候，不准抽烟，第三，”  
他的手指一根根竖了起来，在说第三的时候，停顿了一下，但还是面色如常地说了出来：“第三，每个月到我的发情期时，和我做爱。”


End file.
